


Guerre et paix, et trêve improbable

by aucune



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, mais la chronologie n'a pas vraiment d'importance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucune/pseuds/aucune
Summary: Où le meilleur pilote de la galaxie et le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre se retrouvent perdus au milieu de nulle part après le crash de leur chasseur respectif. Kylo Ren pense qu’il a la mascotte de la Résistance à sa merci et dénie être charmé, Poe bluffe, improvise et espère très fort que ça suffira, les locaux veulent juste qu’ils s’en aillent. Miraculeusement, personne ne s’entretue.





	Guerre et paix, et trêve improbable

Sans trop y croire, Poe tenta une séquence de débogage. Quand cela échoua, il pressa la commande de redémarrage complet du système. Quand cela échoua à son tour, il ouvrit sa console et effectua toutes les manipulations auxquelles il put penser entre les câbles et les circuits imprimés. Sans succès : ses écrans et compteurs demeuraient inexorablement éteints. Plus inquiétant encore, il n’avait pas entendu signe de vie de BB-8 depuis que quel que soit le tir qu’il s’était pris avait grillé son électronique tout en le propulsant sur la trajectoire de la planète la plus proche.

Jurant vengeance contre quiconque aurait irrémédiablement endommagé son droïde, Poe jeta un coup d’œil à travers la verrière marquée de grandes traînées noires. Il savait peu de choses sur la planète sur laquelle il avait dû atterrir d’urgence. Le briefing lui avait appris que seule la cinquième planète de ce système - leur objectif - possédait une quelconque infrastructure militaire digne d’intérêt et que les deuxième et troisième planètes étaient habitées mais peu concernées par les affaires de la galaxie. Ce qui l’aidait peu puisque, dans le feu de la bataille, il n’avait pas pris note de la position du corps sur lequel il se crashait. Il pouvait être sur une lune pour ce qu’il en savait.

Sa violente entrée dans l’atmosphère lui avait appris que ce corps en avait une, d’atmosphère, ce qui était plutôt un bon signe. La végétation noire comme la nuit qu’il distinguait à travers la crasse en était un second. Poe ajusta son masque, sécurisa sa bombonne d’oxygène et tira le levier d’ouverture manuelle de la verrière. Pendant que les tests chimiques qu’il lança réagissaient avec l’air, il courut auprès de BB-8.

Son droïde avait l’air d’avoir été passé au lance-flammes, mais rien qu’un bon lustrage ne pourrait résoudre. Il était en revanche complètement inerte. Aucun stimulus ne déclencha une réponse et ses maigres compétences en robotique de pilote ne purent rien y faire.

Poe s’accorda un instant pour emmagasiner la nouvelle.

Puis il s’activa. Il devait trouver la civilisation si civilisation il y avait à trouver, faire réparer BB-8, contacter la Résistance sur Qaahoxi et se procurer un transport. Pas la pire situation à laquelle il avait été confronté, au final.

Comme ses tests indiquaient une atmosphère respirable, Poe retira son masque. Il l’emporterait tout de même avec lui, avec la bouteille d’oxygène, les fusées de détresse, ses rations de survie, un kit de soins d’urgence, une trousse d’électronique et son comlink hors service. Il se défit de la partie supérieure de sa combinaison pour créer un harnais de transport pour BB-8 par un laborieux nouage des manches, repéra ensuite le soleil - une naine rouge basse sur l’horizon - nota l’absence de lune visible et se mit en route, avec peu de perspectives mais beaucoup d’espoir.

L’environnement n’était pas trop mauvais pour une randonnée intempestive. Pourcentage d’oxygène élevé, température clémente, sol plutôt égal. Certes, le paysage laissait un peu à désirer, avec ses lichens noirs s’accrochant à une terre rougeâtre, ses bosquets couleur cendre de loin en loin et l’absence de reliefs à l’horizon, mais Poe avait appris ces dernières semaines à apprécier la monotonie en opposition au danger permanent.

Après quelques kilomètres, il remarqua une fine colonne de fumée s’élevant légèrement sur sa droite. Il ajusta aussitôt son cap, positivement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait découvert un signe de vie. La Force, ou qui que ce fût qui contrôlait sa vie, ne le laissait d’habitude pas s’en tirer sans quelques écorchures.

« Les écorchures peuvent encore venir. Trouver la civilisation n’est que la première étape. »

Il avait exprimé sa pensée à voix haute par habitude mais, bien sûr, BB-8 ne répondit pas.

Arrivé à hauteur de l’origine de la fumée, Poe put constater qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une habitation mais du site d’un crash à l’issue plus regrettable que le sien. Le chasseur, qui plus est, n’appartenait pas à la Résistance mais au Premier Ordre. Une piste de lichens écrasés et à moitié arrachés, comme si quelqu’un avait traîné les pieds, partait de la carcasse fumante.

Poe hésita un instant. Puis il pensa à Finn et s’élança d’un pas vif à la suite du pilote. La possibilité de convaincre un soldat du Premier Ordre de déserter valait le détour.

« Désolé mon grand, s’excusa-t-il en tapotant affectueusement la tête de son droïde. Tes réparations vont prendre un peu de retard. »

Il ne mit pas longtemps à combler l’avance du pilote et apercevoir sa silhouette. Pilote qui, au vu de ses mouvements erratiques, était encore sous le choc de l’impact. Poe pressa encore le pas.

Le pilote du Premier Ordre, remarquant son approche, se tourna vers lui et Poe se retrouva face à face avec nul autre que Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren, le Suprême Leader en chair et en os. L’air complètement perdu, tout aussi ridicule même sans son masque, mais toujours l’homme qui avait fait de sa vie une expérience sur la manière de blesser Leia Organa le plus profondément possible.

Entre un pas et le suivant, le cerveau de Poe moulina à toute allure à la recherche d’une échappatoire. Sa seule arme était une petite lame de secours dans une botte tandis que l’autre pouvait arrêter des tirs de blaster en plein vol. Aucune cachette à l’horizon. Aucun stormtrooper au grand cœur pour le tirer de ce pétrin. Aucune information cruciale en sa possession qui pourrait appeler sa survie. Il arriva donc à la fâcheuse mais inévitable conclusion que c’était sur une planète dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui était peut-être même une lune que le meilleur pilote de la galaxie allait finir sa carrière. Par une mort plus ou moins lente et plus ou moins douloureuse, au bon vouloir de l’ennemi public numéro un.

Son cerveau désormais trop occupé à faire la liste de ses regrets, Poe revint à son mode par défaut. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il n’arrêta pas son avancée et lança avec un sourire naturellement charmeur :

« Eh l’ami ! »

 

_Eh l’ami !_

Personne, jamais, n’avait interpellé Kylo Ren de cette manière, même dans l’indésirable passé où on lui avait donné un autre nom. L’idée de l’apostropher, lui, le plus puissant des adeptes de la Force, avec une telle désinvolture était impensable. Peur et respect, il commandait, et voilà qu’un irritant héros de la Résistance le traitait comme un simple quidam !

La surprise, puis l’indignation, le laissèrent sans voix assez longtemps pour l’impudent de le rejoindre et continuer son babillage :

« Vous êtes du coin ? Mon transport est tombé en rade, comlink grillé, droïde HS, la totale et j’aurais besoin de – holà, l’ami, vous avez pas l’air bien. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Kylo Ren était loin d’être bien. Il venait de s’écraser sur la planète la plus insignifiante de la galaxie, ses appels de détresse étaient refusés – un coup de Hux à n’en pas douter –, il était perdu au milieu de nulle part, avait un mal de tête de tous les sith, sans compter des contusions généralisées et, pour couronner le tout, la mascotte de la Résistance essayait de le confondre. Bien évidemment, il n’avait pas l’air bien !

Le pilote avait avancé une main en support de son avant-bras. Il l’aidait à s’asseoir, lui offrit une gourde d’eau, continuait à parler, mais l’esprit échauffé de Kylo Ren ne saisissait plus le sens de ses mots.

S’il n’avait pas été aussi assuré de sa puissance, Kylo Ren aurait certainement envisagé la possibilité qu’il divaguât. Son mal de crâne ne pouvait pas être anodin. Mais Kylo Ren était assuré de sa puissance aussi chercha-t-il la faute chez l’autre personne en présence. Sûrement c’était le résistant qui divaguait, ou qui essayait de le manipuler à des fins néfastes.

« Eh, doucement l’ami, je crois que tu es en état de choc. »

Kylo Ren remarqua la poigne de fer qu’il exerçait sur le poignet du pilote. Honteux d’avoir agi sans en avoir conscience, il la relâcha.

« Voilà. C’est bien. Va pas nous faire une syncope surtout. Encore de l’eau ? »

Quelques gorgées éclaircirent un tant soit peu ses idées. La Force l’éludait toujours, la faute à ce damné mal de crâne, mais il pouvait maintenant envisager une autre explication au comportement singulier du résistant : il ne le reconnaissait pas. Sans son masque, avec un uniforme adapté au pilotage et passablement abimé… L’homme avait été sur Crait, certes, mais peut-être trop loin pour distinguer son visage ?

C’était ça ou la tentative de manipulation. Dans tous les cas, Kylo Ren pouvait tourner la soudaine aménité du héros de la Résistance à son avantage. Prétendre, utiliser son aide pour quitter cette planète et ensuite lui arracher la trachée, éventuellement. Ou, encore mieux, le convertir au côté obscur, ce qui aurait à tous les coups l’avantage additionnel de prouver la supériorité de sa philosophie de vie à Leia.

Se félicitant intérieurement pour sa stratégie imparable, Kylo Ren mit son plan en branle. D’abord, prétendre :

« Matt. Je suis Matt.

\- Matt ? D’accord Matt, je suis Poe.

\- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. J’ai eu un accident et …

\- On dirait qu’on est dans le même croiseur, Matt. Ça te dit qu’on cherche la civilisation ensemble ? Mon droïde ne répond plus et je dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie. »

Kylo Ren réalisa que lui non plus ne dirait pas non à un peu de compagnie. Un sentiment en désaccord total avec son rang de Suprême Leader et maître du côté obscur de la Force qu’il écrasa immédiatement et rageusement. Poe avait beau être plaisant, c’était toujours un ennemi.

« Oui. Unir nos efforts pour quitter cette planète me semble une bonne idée.

\- Nickel. On se met en route quand tu te sens d’attaque. »

Kylo Ren se leva instantanément pour étouffer dans l’œuf toute idée de faiblesse attachée à sa personne. La tête lui tourna un peu, mais son ton était assuré lorsqu’il lança :

« Je me sens d’attaque. Allons-y. »

 

Les premiers mètres furent effectués dans le silence, un marcheur remerciant intérieurement la Force que sa tentative hasardeuse eût fonctionné, du moins pour un temps, et l’autre recouvrant peu à peu une tête claire. Mais très vite, Poe trouva ce calme oppressant ; avoir un meurtrier imprévisible pour compagnon de galère ne venait pas sans son lot de tension.

Histoire de distraire tout le monde d’éventuelles pensées impliquant sa mort, il poursuivit la stratégie qui l’avait toujours servi jusqu’à là. Il badina.

« Je dois avouer… c’est pas la première fois que je me crashe au milieu de nulle part. Y’a pas si longtemps, crois-le, crois-le pas, je me suis retrouvé sur Jakku – planète désertique, repère de truands – sans même une veste sur le dos. Je suis plutôt optimiste sur ce coup-là. »

Kylo Ren resta muet.

« Et toi ? avança Poe. De l’expérience ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu connaîtrais pas la planète, par hasard ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu veux que j’me la boucle ? »

Kylo Ren hésita avant de lâcher un « non » récalcitrant.

Si l’on fermait les yeux sur la menace de mort qui planait toujours, la situation avait de quoi faire rire. Poe prévoyait d’ailleurs de nombreuses moqueries au dépend du nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre une fois qu’il serait de retour à la base et relaterait son escapade à ses compagnons d’arme. S’il atteignait la base un jour, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours été un optimiste.

Il se demanda si Leia considérerait leur entraide temporaire comme une bonne nouvelle.

Poe rêvait d’apporter une bonne nouvelle à Leia.

« Honnêtement, je suis plus inquiet pour BB, continua-t-il. C’est la première fois qu’il me fait un coup comme ça. D’habitude, c’est le plus fiable et compétent des droïdes astromécano de la galaxie et là il est juste… inerte comme un tulkas en hibernation. T’es pas mécatronicien par hasard, Matt ?

\- Technicien radar.

\- Technicien radar ? Comment tu t’es retrouvé ici ?

\- … Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- D’accord, désolé. Donc tu sais opérer un radar ? Au cas où on doive se faire embaucher dans un équipage.

\- … Oui, je sais opérer un radar.

\- Nickel. Et la survie sauvage, tu t’y connais ? Au cas où on ne trouve pas la civilisation.

\- Un peu. Mon oncle était très porté sur la ‘communion avec la nature’. »

Poe retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique accusant son interlocuteur d’être plus porté sur l’extermination de la nature. Tout le monde savait que Kylo Ren, en sus d’être un pseudo-sith, était dangereusement instable. A la place, il ramena la conversation dans des eaux plus sûres que les désaccords philosophiques des Skywalker-Solo :

« Tu voles par plaisir ou par obligation professionnelle ? »

Étrangement, les nombreux mensonges et vérités si vagues qu’elles auraient pu aussi facilement en être n’entravèrent pas outre mesure l’entrain de la discussion. Qu’il fût presque aussi facile de partager des anecdotes de pilotage avec un fanatique du côté obscur de la Force qu’avec une nouvelle recrue troubla profondément Poe. Il préféra cependant se concentrer sur l’accomplissement de son objectif : la nuit tombait, ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance et Kylo Ren n’avait pas fait montre de penser à l’éventrer.

D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de profiter de l’obscurité – aucune lune n’était visible pour masquer l’éclat des étoiles – pour se reposer et repartir dès les premiers rayons du soleil, si ceux-ci ne se faisaient pas trop attendre. Ils rassemblèrent un tas conséquent de lichen qu’ils embrasèrent grâce à l’amorce d’une des fusées de détresse, autant pour se chauffer et s’éclairer que pour indiquer leur présence à d’éventuels indigènes patrouillant la zone de nuit.

Poe partagea ses rations de survie et ses derniers restes d’eau avec une amabilité qu’il était loin de ressentir. Néanmoins, les remerciements que Kylo Ren grogna comme s’ils lui brûlaient la bouche en valurent presque la peine. Presque.

Laissant l’ennemi public numéro un à sa contemplation intense des flammes, Poe se lança dans un diagnostic plus poussé de BB-8. La probabilité qu’il trouvât ce qui n’allait pas chez son droïde avoisinait le zéro pour cent, et celle qu’il fût capable de le réparer était encore plus infinitésimale, mais rien de cela n’allait l’empêcher d’essayer.

 

Kylo Ren ruminait.

Il arrachait et triturait compulsivement le lichen à sa portée, finissant invariablement par jeter les miettes de végétation ainsi obtenues dans les flammes. Flammes qu’il ne quittait des yeux que pour lancer une œillade dérobée au pilote résistant qui, lui, n’avait d’yeux que pour son droïde.

Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre n’était pas jaloux d’un droïde. Pas plus qu’il n’était blessé du manque d’attention que son compagnon d’infortune actuel lui portait soudain. Il n’avait pas particulièrement apprécié leur échange sur leurs expériences de pilotage les plus intenses et n’avait pas regretté devoir mentir sur les circonstances de la plupart. Il n’avait pas été touché que l’homme lui offrît la moitié de ses maigres ressources.

Il devait cependant reconnaître qu’il s’était laissé prendre dans la conversation au point d’oublier son propre objectif secondaire : il n’avait fait aucun effort pour découvrir, creuser et jouer des doutes, peurs et incertitudes du pilote afin de l’attirer du côté obscur. Quelque chose auquel il remédierait le lendemain mais méditait dès à présent. Il avait échoué à convaincre Rey une fois et il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

Kylo Ren devait être subtil.

 

Poe dormit peu et mal, la tête pleine des souvenirs moins que plaisants de l’autre fois où il s’était trouvé seul à seul avec Kylo Ren. Et BB-8 obstinément silencieux à chaque réveil soudain.

Il n’abandonna l’idée de repos que lorsque la naine rouge reparut sur l’horizon, après quoi il alla réveiller son compagnon de galère le plus gentiment possible pour ne pas risquer de réveiller en même temps un réflexe meurtrier malheureux. Les dernières miettes de ses rations de survie promptement avalées, Poe rassembla ses affaires – dont Kylo Ren ne proposa bien évidemment pas de partager la charge – et ils reprirent leur marche en ligne droite dans la monotone mer noire.

Ils parlèrent mécanique et chaussures de marche, des batteries ioniques Borstel et de la comestibilité potentielle du lichen, de la précision des cartes du ciel embarquées et de la probabilité de ne jamais arriver nulle part.

« Personne ne nous chercherait, » disait Kylo Ren alors que l’après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Poe grimaça mais ne le démentit pas. La Résistance n’avait pas les moyens de lancer des missions de secours pour des pilotes plus certainement morts que vifs. Si le Premier Ordre manquait de ressources ou de loyauté était moins clair, mais une bonne chose dans les deux cas.

« Personne ne nous considère assez important, continua Kylo Ren. Personne ne tient assez à nous.

\- Pour ce qu’ils en savent, je suis mort, contra Poe. Et je connaissais les risques : les pilotes font rarement de vieux os. Je suppose que c’est différent pour les techniciens radar.

\- Ils pourraient au moins chercher, espérer, quelque chose, s’agita le Suprême Leader. Je parie que tu le ferais pour quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre qui ne retournerait pas la faveur. »

Poe grimaça encore. Abandonner quelqu’un le déchirerait… mais ne le ferait-il pas si la situation le demandait vraiment ? Si la balance penchait trop profondément ?

« Ecoute Matt, je ne voudrais pas que quiconque prenne de risques pour moi. Surtout que je suis plus que capable de me débrouiller seul. Je suis désolé que tes collègues ou ta famille ne viennent pas à ton secours, mais tu n’es pas abandonné pour autant. Je suis là, et on va s’en sortir. »

Encourager un type s’étant retourné contre tous ceux qui avaient voulu lui tendre la main lui laissait un goût de bile dans la bouche. Néanmoins, il était habitué à rassurer les nouvelles recrues et les mots ainsi que la main qu’il posa sur l’épaule de son compagnon de galère lui vinrent naturellement.

« On est toujours seul, lâcha sombrement l’intéressé.

\- La preuve que non. »

Poe pointa au loin vers la forme d’une construction qui s’esquissait. A mesure qu’ils approchaient, se dessinaient avec plus de netteté une poignée de bâtiments en pierre rouge coiffés de toits blancs. Une immense forêt de fougères d’un noir brillant les entourait sur deux côtés. Un aéroglisseur cargo était garé dans la cour. Sous un immense auvent, trois humains – une femme et deux enfants – s’activaient autour d’une machine composée d’un bassin, de fuseaux et de nombreux bras à la fonction obscure.

Poe les avertit de leur présence en criant « oh hé » avec un large geste du bras. Les travailleurs levèrent les yeux et le plus jeune des enfants agita les bras en réponse. Le temps qu’ils atteignissent l’auvent, les avaient rejoints un homme émergé de la forêt de fougère avec un large sac et une femme enceinte jusqu’aux yeux sortie de la maison. Ils avaient tous la peau cuivrée, les yeux dénués d’iris et, à l’exception de l’homme habillé d’une combinaison noire, étaient drapés de la tête aux pieds de larges étoffes colorées.

La femme enceinte, en indigo, entama directement la conversation d’un ton sec et suspicieux, dans un basic teinté d’un fort accent :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Poe et lui c’est Matt, répondit facilement Poe. Le droïde est BB-8, mais il est hors-service. On s’est crashé plus loin, sans moyen de communication et on cherche à regagner nos bords. Si vous pouviez nous dire où nous sommes et où trouver un réparateur de droïdes et un spatioport, ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

\- La région s’appelle Muskle, répondit l’autre femme, en carmin. Conseil-Nation de Lask. La planète s’appelle Baast. Nous n’avons qu’un seul spatioport, à Sennigrat, Conseil-Nation de Vishendels. À deux jours d’ici en aéroglisseur. A pied… vous en aurez pour presque une demi-année.

\- Nos années ne sont pas si longues, nota l’homme. Je ne pourrais pas les convertir en standard par contre.

\- Et un réparateur de droïdes ? » demanda Poe.

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard. La femme en indigo avança, peu assurée :

« Je crois qu’il y en a un à Pfanze. Il doit aussi y en avoir à Sennigrat.

\- Nous n’utilisons pas beaucoup de droïdes sur Baast, expliqua la femme en carmin.

\- À combien est Pfanze ?

\- À pied, si vous partez maintenant, je pense que vous pourrez y être demain matin.

\- Et est-ce qu’il vous serait possible de nous fournir en nourriture et eau ? continua patiemment Poe. Nous n’avons pas un crédit sur nous, mais nous sommes ouverts à toute proposition. »

Les trois adultes hésitèrent encore. Sur un mouvement de tête de la femme en indigo, l’homme rassembla les enfants et les escorta à l’intérieur de la maison, après quoi elle expliqua sèchement :

« Nous ne voulons pas d’histoire. Pas être impliqués dans votre guerre. Nous sommes de simples gens et nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec des guerriers d’un autre monde. Vous avez vos directions, maintenant partez et quittez la planète le plus vite possible.

\- Juste de l’eau, quémanda Poe. Nous n’avons rien bu depuis hier soir. »

Une fois encore, les deux femmes hésitèrent.

Ce fut une fois de trop pour la maigre patience de Kylo Ren. Il fit un pas en avant, se planta bien droit et déclara avec une assurance inquiétante :

« Vous allez nous donner à boire, nous inviter à partager votre repas, nous héberger pour la nuit et nous prêter votre aéroglisseur demain matin. »

La femme en indigo cligna des yeux très vite tandis que sa compagne gémit de douleur en se prenant la tête.

« Entrez-donc, lança la première sans émotion aucune. Je vais vous donner à boire. Vous êtes invités à notre repas et à passer la nuit ici. Demain, vous pourrez partir avec notre aéroglisseur. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte avec un mouvement du bras indiquant de la suivre. La femme en carmin se tenait toujours les tempes. Poe, le poil hérissé, sans réfléchir, attrapa Kylo Ren par le bras :

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? feula-t-il.

\- Rien ! se défendit fébrilement l’autre. Faire preuve d’assurance est une technique de négociation qui a fait ses preuves. Il fallait juste un peu de fermeté pour les faire céder. »

Poe crispa sa prise sur la bouteille d’oxygène qu’il transportait. Elle était assez lourde pour assommer quelqu’un avec le dos tourné. Mais Kylo Ren plissa les yeux et il conclut que toute tentative de se débarrasser du Suprême Leader présentait trop de risque. Si la Force le prévenait de l’assaut imminent, il y passait et les personnes aux alentours probablement aussi.

Alors Poe relâcha son compagnon.

Sa chair de poule loin d’être retombée, il se tourna vers la femme en carmin, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et s’enquit gentiment de son état.

 

Kylo Ren pouvait ressentir le malaise qui exsudait de Poe dans la Force et en tirait une intense satisfaction. Tout comme de l’attitude des deux femmes qui se pliaient en quatre pour être des hôtesses parfaites.

Quand l’homme, ainsi qu’une vieille folle qui cuisinait, s’opposèrent à leur invitation, elles les défendirent avec véhémence. Personne n’éleva la voix, mais la famille subirait certainement longtemps les retombées de ce désaccord, ce qui apportait à Kylo Ren un plaisir vindicatif. Ces gens avaient voulu refuser leur hospitalité au Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et à son compagnon, voilà qu’ils payaient le prix de leur hubris.

Et Poe… Comme lui, Poe avait soif, faim, des jambes douloureuses et envie de quitter cette planète de seconde zone le plus rapidement possible. Contrairement à lui, il avait encore des scrupules à prendre avantage des indigènes. C’était une petite victoire de le voir profiter de ce que certains vieillards qualifieraient sans doute d’abus de la Force, mais c’était une victoire néanmoins.

Ils burent à leur cœur content une eau trop crayeuse, qui fit néanmoins des miracles pour la gorge sèche de Kylo Ren, et partagèrent avec la famille un ragoût inidentifiable, assis en cercle sur les épais tapis qui recouvraient le sol. Poe et les deux enfants firent à eux seuls la quasi entièreté de la conversation, leur mère ou la vieille femme n’intervenant que pour les réprimander dès qu’ils exprimaient un peu trop d’intérêt pour ce qui ne concernait pas leur pitoyable planète. Ce qui tombait bien mal puisque Kylo Ren n’avait aucun intérêt pour ce qui concernait leur pitoyable planète.

C’était des informations sur ce que manigançait la Résistance sur Qaahoxi qu’il voulait entendre. La cinquième planète de ce système insignifiant avait attiré l’œil de ses ennemis et aucun de ses incompétents subordonnés n’avaient réussi à comprendre pourquoi ; la planète était inhabitable et inhabitée, ou du moins l’avait été avant que la Résistance ne l’investît.

Lorsque la vieille femme alla coucher les enfants et que celle dont une partie de la conscience essayait toujours de résister à l’influence de la Force disparut en cuisine, Kylo Ren tenta sa chance :

« Comment la Résistance s’est-elle installée dans votre système sans votre accord ? » demanda-t-il.

Poe ne broncha pas, mais il sentit le malaise qui émanait du pilote s’accentuer soudain.

« Ils ont convaincu l’Union, fit la femme enceinte en haussant une épaule. Ils ont probablement promis de démanteler la base militaire en partant. Saamedan n’a jamais aimé partager son système avec.

\- Une base militaire ?

\- Oh. Vous êtes de l’autre bord, donc ? grimaça l’homme. Peu importe. Nous n’en savons pas plus.

\- À qui répond cette base militaire si ce n’est pas à vous ? insista Kylo Ren.

\- À personne, répondit la femme toujours sous l’influence de son pouvoir. L’Ancienne République l’a abandonnée il y a longtemps. Des siècles si ce n’est des millénaires.

\- Hilke, tais-toi, » grinça l’homme.

Poe s’empressa de désamorcer la situation en changeant de sujet. Kylo Ren le laissa faire ; il en savait assez. La Résistance devait être bien mal en point si elle en était réduite à retourner les cimetières de l’Ancienne République.

 

Poe dormit encore moins que la nuit précédente, son inquiétude pour la famille forcée à les héberger s’ajoutant à la longue liste de ses troubles perturbateurs de sommeil.

Le soleil était encore loin de se lever lorsqu’il renonça au repos. Il enfila sa combinaison et ses bottes à tâtons, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller le pseudo-sith dormant sur le matelas d’à côté, et quitta la chambre que personne n’avait voulu leur attribuer tout aussi silencieusement.

Il avait dans l’idée de continuer à tripatouiller les circuits de BB-8 jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner, mais, en entrant dans la pièce à vivre où son droïde avait trouvé une place entre une plante rouge en pot et une étagère, il remarqua que quelqu’un d’autre souffrait d’insomnie.

Rahel avait bien moins réagi que sa sœur au tour de Force que Kylo Ren leur avait imposé. Son mal de crâne ne l’avait pas quittée de la soirée – et visiblement de la nuit – et Poe ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il finirait par s’estomper lorsque le responsable s’éloignerait. Prostrée au sol dans une robe blanche sous la lumière des étoiles qui filtrait à travers les larges fenêtres, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

Poe se racla la gorge. Après un instant, elle leva la tête et posa ses singuliers yeux sans iris sur lui. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber assis à côté d’elle.

« C’est vous qui faites ça, souffla-t-elle avec bien trop d’accusation pour être contenue dans une voix aussi faible.

\- C’est Matt, » corrigea Poe.

La culpabilité qui résidait dans ses entrailles rugit son désaccord.

« Nous n’avons qu’un seul aéroglisseur, continua Rahel. Si vous partez avec, nous n’aurons plus de moyen de livrer à Pfanze. »

La veille, les enfants avaient expliqué que les arachnea que la famille élevaient pour leur soie avaient besoin d’être éloignées de tout pour prospérer. Y compris des ateliers de tissage à qui les fuseaux étaient vendus.

« L’un de vous peux venir avec nous et rapporter l’aéroglisseur, proposa Poe.

\- Et vous voir plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Pendant un instant, Poe entretint l’idée de lui raconter exactement ce qu’il se passait dans la galaxie. Les atrocités du Premier Ordre, les sacrifices de la Résistance, la vague de chaos qui toucherait aussi toutes les planètes et institutions attentistes selon l’exemple de la Nouvelle République. Puis Rahel attrapa à deux mains son visage crispé de douleur.

Plutôt qu’un sermon, il lui servit un verre d’eau. Plutôt que de comprendre le bien-fondé de leur cause, il lui demanda si la maison était équipée d’un système de communication extra-planétaire. La réponse était, sans surprise, négative. Le baastais moyen ne voyait pas au-delà de sa planète.

« Nous ne voulons pas de votre guerre, » déclama Rahel.

Poe se demanda combien de fois Leia avait entendu ces mêmes mots et s’ils laissaient le même plomb dans sa poitrine.

« Je vous le garantit que nous ne la voulions pas non plus. Mais elle est là et quelqu’un doit la mener.

\- Krispin dit que vous êtes des impériaux. Nous sommes une planète reculée, mais même ici on sait qui a déclaré la guerre.

\- Je suis de la Résistance. Matt est du Premier Ordre. »

Rahel fronça les sourcils.

« C’est une longue histoire, expliqua Poe.

\- Je ne veux pas la connaître. »

Il ne la raconta donc pas.

Fermant les yeux, Poe essaya d’abord de laisser le silence nocturne apaiser ses troubles. Bien évidemment, les cent scénarii catastrophe qui tournaient en permanence dans sa tête ne cessèrent pas et il dût se résoudre à les imaginer jusqu’au bout. Dans chacun il mourrait, souvent douloureusement, plusieurs fois avec la base sur Qaahoxi, quelques-unes en condamnant toute la Résistance. À croire qu’il n’existait pas de solution miracle pour se débarrasser de l’adepte du côté obscur de la Force voyageant avec lui sans y passer.

L’heure de partir ne pouvait pas arriver assez vite.

Hilke, suivant comme un pantin les vœux de Kylo Ren, leur emballa de la nourriture et de l’eau pour les deux jours de trajet sous le regard lourd de reproche de sa tante. Rahel, le front toujours barré de douleur, convainquit non sans mal son beau-frère de les accompagner jusqu’à Sennigrat afin d’en ramener l’aéroglisseur.

Tandis que Kylo Ren prenait place dans le siège passager du véhicule, Poe chargeait ses maigres affaires dans la benne après avoir assisté avec les vivres. Il allait y monter à son tour mais fut retenu par la poigne de Rahel sur son bras.

« Demandez Ida Berberat pour votre droïde, murmura-t-elle rapidement. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Sans Matt. »

Elle le relâcha tout aussi brusquement.

Comme Krispin lançait le moteur, Poe n’eut que le temps de la remercier et sauter dans la benne avant que l’aéroglisseur ne se mît en branle. Les enfants coururent à leur suite jusqu’à la sortie de la cour, agitant leurs bras avec enthousiasme pour leur souhaiter bonne route.

 

Les deux jours de voyage jusqu’à Sennigrat se déroulèrent dans une ambiance morose. Poe voyait leur destination s’approcher à grande vitesse sans qu’il n’eût trouvé quoi faire de Kylo Ren ; si le mettre hors d’état de nuire était trop risqué, le laisser seul sur une planète stupidement pacifique l’était tout autant. A son insu, Kylo Ren désespérait peu ou prou de la même chose : il n’avait fait que peu de progrès pour convertir à sa cause son compagnon de misère mais envisager de le tuer sans autre forme de procès lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Krispin voulait juste rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

Et BB-8 ne sortit pas miraculeusement de sa léthargie.

Ils quittèrent les étendues de lichen pour traverser une zone marécageuse plantée d’espèces de palétuviers aux larges feuilles gris cendre qui bruissaient de petits animaux, puis une petite ville aux habitations de plain-pied peintes de couleurs vives s’ouvrant sur une série de gorges peu profondes qu’ils survolèrent. Ils longèrent ensuite un fleuve indolent aux berges empierrées jusqu’à un poste frontière où ils le traversèrent. L’homme en uniforme blanc surveillant le passage, aux yeux également dénués d’iris, leur souhaita la bienvenue dans le Conseil-Nation de Vishendels.

Krispin avait prévu de dormir dans un relais appartenant au village de Grogs, en bordure d’une intimidante forêt de hautes fougères, mais Poe, fort de quelques heures de sieste volées dans la benne, le convainquit de lui laisser prendre le volant pour la nuit. Il vit défiler la forêt, puis d’interminables plantations avant que Krispin ne reprît sa place à la première heure du jour.

Quelques collines recouvertes d’une herbe bordeaux éparse égayèrent la matinée, puis le brouillard tomba, dissimulant le paysage et trempant tout sous sa chape. Krispin dut s’arrêter à une intersection pour s’approcher des panneaux et être capable d’y lire une direction.

Ce fût seulement en soirée qu’ils aperçurent les lumières de Sennigrat. Son spatioport, un bâtiment tout en courbes et en transparacier en bordure de la ville, était en revanche plongé dans le noir, pour la très simple raison qu’il était fermé.

« Nous n’allons nulle part pendant la nuit. Et surement pas hors planète, » fit platement Krispin en réponse à la consternation de ses charges.

Puis il repartit aussi sec, laissant les deux étrangers et leurs maigres affaires seuls sur le parking désert du spatioport, étouffé dans la brume.

Sans se démonter, Poe rassembla ses fusées de détresse, trousse d’électronique, masque et bouteille d’oxygène, kit de premiers secours et refit le harnais pour BB-8, ne laissant que les restes de nourriture à Kylo Ren.

« Bon, Matt. Je vais chercher une quincaillerie ouverte à cette heure pour BB. On se retrouve ici demain à l’ouverture ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il termina par un « Nickel, à plus. » et s’éloigna avec un dernier geste de main. Le brouillard l’avala et Kylo Ren resta là, perdu, en proie aux sentiments d’abandon, frustration, colère, anxiété et autres qui lui étaient habituellement si familiers mais qui soudain le prirent par surprise.

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à sa portée pour subir le maelstrom de ses émotions à sa place, mais il écrasa consciencieusement chaque miette de nourriture sous sa botte.

 

Comme souvent, Poe n’avait d’autre plan que de se fier à sa persévérance et sa bonne étoile. La fermeture nocturne inespérée du spatioport lui faisait gagner quelques heures qu’il lui fallait mettre à profit pour contacter la Résistance.

Il était hors de question qu’il apportât le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre sur leur palier sans les en informer ni avoir leur accord explicite, mais, selon les forces en présence sur Qaahoxi – selon le tour que la bataille qui avait commencé cette aventure avait pris –, ce pouvait être une occasion unique à ne pas passer. Surtout quand l’autre option se résumait à un meurtre-suicide.

Il repéra un couple de jeunes gens à l’air affable, tous deux drapés de vert bouteille, et les aborda, avec un sourire destiné à attirer leur sympathie, pour leur demander s’ils ne savaient pas par le plus grand des hasards où se trouvait l’atelier d’Ida Berberat.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, ajouta-t-il, mais c’est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Soit qu’ils le prirent en pitié, soit que tous les baastais ne partageaient pas le manque absolu d’envie d’aider les étrangers de la famille d’Hilke, les deux jeunes gens se montrèrent très serviables. Ils s’excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir l’aider eux-mêmes, expliquèrent qu’ils ne possédaient aucun droïde et consultèrent leur intelligence artificielle personnelle pour obtenir l’information.

Adresse et directions en poche, Poe remercia chaleureusement ses sauveurs avant de se hâter vers son objectif.

L’atelier Berberat & filles s’ouvrait sous une arche sculptée dans un minéral irisé. Le bâtiment lui-même était composé de grandes vitres teintes supportées par ce même minéral, renvoyant une impression plus huppée que ce à quoi Poe s’attendait. Par chance, l’atelier avait une permanence nocturne, ce qui était vraiment tout ce qu’il demandait.

Derrière le comptoir d’accueil, un adolescent était concentré sur le circuit imprimé qu’il modifiait à la lumière vive d’un spot de chantier. Poe fut surpris de voir sur son visage et ses épaules les tatouages verts et jaunes que tous les humains natifs de Blehont m portaient avec fierté, en l’honneur de l’espèce à la peau des mêmes couleurs avec laquelle ils partageaient leur planète. Il ne s’était pas attendu à voir des immigrés dans un lieu aussi isolationniste que Baast, et encore moins des immigrés en provenance d’un système dont le Premier Ordre avait récemment pris le contrôle, au prix d’un massacre.

« Salutations technicien, » s’annonça-t-il.

Suite à l’assaut du Premier Ordre sur leur système, de nombreux membres des forces de Blehont Unifié avaient rejoint la Résistance, dont deux techniciens de Blehont m et Poe croyait se souvenir que c’était ainsi que la politesse voulût qu’ils s’abordassent.

S’il devait croire le sourire ravi que l’adolescent lui adressa après un instant de surprise, il se souvenait correctement.

« Salutations pilote, répondit-il. Que peut ce technicien pour son client potentiel ?

\- Ce pilote cherche à faire réparer son droïde astromécano et s’est fait recommander Ida Berberat.

\- Ce technicien assure la garde de nuit pour Ida Berberat. Cheffe n’aurait pas laissé ce technicien en charge si ce technicien n’était pas capable.

\- Ce pilote ne doute pas du talent de ce technicien. Mais ce pilote n’a pas un crédit sur lui. Ce pilote est prêt à vendre tout ce que ce pilote a sur lui, vêtements compris, si ce technicien sait qui pourrait en vouloir. »

L’adolescent blehontais plissa le visage, visiblement en proie à un dilemme.

« Ce technicien doit demander à sa cheffe, dit-il enfin.

\- Ce pilote attendra sagement, » promit Poe.

Tandis que le technicien disparut en courant par une porte de service, Poe déposa précautionneusement BB-8 sur un espace libre du comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, l’adolescent reparut, précédant une femme aux cheveux fous, maladroitement drapée de grenat. Ses yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite semblaient, eux, parfaitement réveillés et extrêmement suspicieux. Combiné au manque d’iris, cela les rendait doublement inquiétants.

« Ous’ me dit que vous êtes un ami fauché, commença-t-elle sans préambule.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Poe Dameron, je viens de la part de Rahel.

\- Rahel a parlé à un étranger ? s’étonna Ida Berberat. Et son vieil oncle n’en a pas fait une syncope ? »

Poe reconnut sans peine la technique.

« Je ne saurais pas vous dire, répondit-il avec assurance. Je n’ai vu aucun vieil oncle. La vieille tante Katarina, par contre, n’a pas eu peur d’exprimer son désaccord. »

Ida Berberat resta muette un instant, ses doigts martelant un rythme rapide sur le comptoir. Ous’ la regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d’espoir et Poe supposait que sa propre expression devait être quelque chose d’approchant.

« Je vous prends gratuitement, trancha finalement Ida Berberat. Mais je vous préviens : on ne voit jamais ce modèle de droïde par ici. Je peux vous bricoler quelque chose. Mais je n’aurais pas les pièces homologuées.

\- Aucun soucis, accepta hâtivement Poe. L’important c’est qu’il fonctionne.

\- Alors c’est en ordre. Qu’est-ce qu’il a le petit gars ?

\- Je pense que c’est la batterie. Les circuits semblent intacts, mais impossible de le mettre au jus. J’ai essayé de le charger avec le générateur solaire de secours mais la batterie ne prend rien.

\- Ça va me prendre plusieurs heures.

\- Aussi, enchaîna rapidement Poe, je m’en voudrais d’abuser de votre générosité, mais j’aurais besoin de passer un appel extra-planétaire d’urgence. »

Ida Berberat paraissait savoir exactement dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Elle répondit facilement :

« Vous ne pourrez pas passer un appel crypté avec mon système.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez réparer ça ? » demanda Poe en sortant son comlink grillé.

La gérante de l’atelier ne perdit pas de temps. Elle ouvrit l’appareil et le brancha sur une machine de diagnostic. Ous’ se rendit utile en orientant le spot vers elle.

« Y’a pas que la batterie qui est morte ici, grimaça Ida Berberat. Ce truc date de la colonisation, il est mort et enterré. »

Poe y alla de sa propre moue. Ça voulait dire attendre que la réparation de BB-8 fût finalisée pour espérer contacter la Résistance.

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire, annonça la gérante à la ronde. Je bosse sur votre astromécano. Pendant ce temps, ce technicien emmène l’ami Poe Dameron voir Winkelried. »

 

Kylo Ren caressa du pouce la poignée de son sabre laser caché dans sa ceinture. La sensation rassurante du métal contre sa peau comme l’appel torturé du cristal l’aidèrent à retrouver une tête – plus ou moins – froide.

Il pouvait s’introduire dans le spatioport et voler un vaisseau, mais il n’était pas certain de pouvoir naviguer un système conçu pour les esprits particuliers habitant cette planète. Sans compter que cela signifierait laisser Poe sain et sauf et libre de courir raconter leur aventure à Leia. Ou, si – comme Kylo Ren penchait – il ignorait à qui il avait à faire, inquiet et retournant toute la ville pour le retrouver.

Non pas que ce fût une punition inappropriée pour l’impudent qui avait cru pouvoir lui tenir tête, mais il préférait ne pas laisser l’affaire irrésolue.

Voilà, il voulait simplement s’occuper une bonne fois pour toute du héros de la Résistance à qui Leia faisait tant confiance.

Et pour cela, il devait d’abord le retrouver.

 

Avelina Winkelried, comme Ous’ – de son nom complet Ousouf’glia Qan – l’expliqua en chemin, était la sénatrice de Baast, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la destruction d’Hosnian Prime car en route pour sa planète au moment fatidique. Elle s’était apparemment battue pour que la planète reçût des réfugiés, mais n’avait obtenu des Conseils-Nations qu’un accueil au compte-goutte.

« Sénatrice Winkelried a dit cinq réfugiés par jour, sénatrice Winkelried leur trouvera un travail, racontait Ous’ avec excitation. Sénatrice Winkelried l’a fait pour ce technicien. »

Alors qu’ils dépassaient la devanture d’un marchand de brochettes, Poe sentit brusquement tout le sommeil en retard, les nerfs en pelote et autres caillots de stress qu’il réprimait à grands coups d’optimisme depuis son atterrissage forcé se déverser sur son esprit et son corps comme une vague sur une grève. Elle ne se retira que pour laisser des pierres coupantes et des tessons de verre brisé dépassant du sable.

Poe dissimula son malaise en parlant à Ous’ des deux résistants de Blehont m qu’il connaissait. Si son pas se faisait plus lourd et ses pensées moins vives, son jeune guide n’avait pas à s’en inquiéter ni à le remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent devant le palais sénatorial, un bâtiment d’un seul étage séparé en trois ailes trônant au milieu d’un jardin regroupant toutes les nuances de noir que l’imagination pouvait conjurer. Ils purent sans autre suivre un chemin de sable rouge au travers et ne furent arrêtés qu’à l’entrée du bâtiment par une femme en uniforme blanc.

« Le palais sénatorial est ouvert de tierce à vêpres, récita-t-elle. Veuillez revenir demain.

\- Ce pilote doit voir la sénatrice Winkelried, implora Ous’. En urgence.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, lâcha sèchement la garde. Abuser de la bonté de la sénatrice. »

Poe s’interposa immédiatement :

« C’est moi qui doit voir la sénatrice. Je suis un pilote républicain, crashé sur cette planète. En tant que serviteur de la République, chaque résidence sénatoriale officielle est une ambassade dans laquelle je peux demander asile. »

Vu l’état actuel de la Nouvelle République et ses propres états de service plus que problématiques, Poe doutait que quiconque fût légalement tenu de lui offrir l’accès à quoi que ce fût. Mais, et c’était sur cela qu’il comptait, la garde du palais sénatorial d’une planète peu concernée par les affaires de la galaxie n’en avait aucune idée. Déstabilisée, elle lui fit simplement signer un registre de visite avant de passer un appel.

La personne au bout de la communication dut elle-même prendre contact avec quelqu’un d’autre et il fallut en tout et pour tout une dizaine de minutes avant qu’une réponse ne leur revînt.

« La sénatrice va vous recevoir, annonça la garde. Veuillez patienter dans le hall. »

Poe et Ous’ s’installèrent en silence sur les tapis entourant le bassin central dudit hall. L’excitation du jeune blehontais avait laissé place à une timidité impressionnée tandis que Poe confirmait son appréciation de la planète : stupidement pacifique. Les gardes, en plus de laisser n’importe qui leur parlant avec un peu d’autorité entrer n’importe où n’importe quand, n’étaient armés que d’un modèle de fouet électrique qu’arrêterait une veste en cuir et n’avaient aucun problème à laisser de parfaits inconnus sans surveillance dans le palais sénatorial.

En l’occurrence, ce manque de sécurité l’arrangeait mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la trop confiante Nouvelle République.

 

En règle générale, localiser un être aussi insignifiant dans la Force relevait de l’impossible. Cependant, Kylo Ren avait passé un temps précieux à abattre un à un tous les boucliers de l’esprit de l’homme qu’il cherchait. En restait un lien effilé, pâle simulacre en lambeau d’une connexion, ténu sur sa longueur mais, à sa base, profondément ancré dans la psyché de Poe Dameron.

Kylo Ren tira sur ce fil et en suivit les tremblements.

 

La sénatrice Winkelried ne fit pas attendre ses visiteurs plus d’un quart d’heure. Elle arriva en personne, impeccablement mise dans une robe de soie digne des plus grandes fortunes de la galaxie, et les accueillit d’une manière on ne peut plus diplomate.

Comme Ous’ gardait résolument les yeux au sol, Poe fit fi des aiguilles dans son crâne pour se charger des explications. Il raconta tout, de la réhabilitation de la base militaire sur Qaahoxi lancée deux semaines plus tôt à la présence du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre dans la ville de laquelle découlait son besoin primordial de contacter la Résistance.

« Aussi, termina-t-il avec un geste vers Ous’, je pense que ce technicien veut vous remercier de lui avoir trouvé du travail. »

Le technicien en question hocha vivement la tête.

« La sénatrice est heureuse d’avoir pu être utile, répondit-elle avec une cadence mesurée. La sénatrice pense même pouvoir l’être encore, cette fois-ci pour notre ami de la résistance. Ce technicien peut s’en retourner dans son atelier. Cette sénatrice sera toujours ravie de recevoir ce technicien ou n’importe quel autre blehontais. »

Elle inclina le menton vers Ous’ qui bafouilla des salutations avant de quitter les lieux. La sénatrice se tourna ensuite vers son deuxième visiteur et, dans la même cadence, continua :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Poe Dameron. Nous contacterons la Résistance. »

Elle le guida dans son bureau, où elle ordonna à son intelligence artificielle personnelle de lancer la communication cryptée selon un protocole avec lequel Poe n’était pas familier. Pendant qu’ils attendaient une réponse de Qaahoxi, il s’enquit :

« Je croyais que le système de Waassau n’était pas aligné avec la Résistance. Mais vous accueillez des réfugiés, vous avez une ligne directe avec une de nos bases…

\- Le système de Waassau n’est pas aligné avec la Résistance, acquiesça la sénatrice. Je le suis. Personnellement. Capitaine Tsili. »

Elle salua l’hologramme de l’officier commandant de la base sur Qaahoxi. Récente recrue de la Résistance, le quarren avait longtemps servi dans les forces de Blehont Unifié. Professionnel, efficient, fiable, rigoureux, il avait été celui qui était venu vers Leia avec le plan pour réhabiliter ce poste militaire abandonné et oublié, et elle lui en avait immédiatement confié la charge.

« Sénatrice Winkelried, salua l’hologramme. Que me vaut l’honneur ? »

Poe pénétra dans la zone de transmission :

« C’est moi, Tsili. S’il-te-plaît, dis-moi que les cargos sont bien arrivés.

\- Nous en avons perdu un, informa Tsili qui n’avait perdu qu’une seconde à la surprise de le voir vivant.

\- Kriff. Kylo Ren s’est crashé sur Baast. Si j’arrive à vous l’emmener, est-ce que vous avez la force de le mettre hors d’état de nuire ?

\- Kylo Ren s’est crashé sur Baast ?

\- Oui. Je soupçonne Hux d’avoir refusé de lui envoyer une mission de sauvetage.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous avons les moyens de prendre Kylo Ren. La base n’est qu’à moitié fonctionnelle et à nonante pour cent du personnel technique.

\- D’accord. D’accord. Le plan est : vous essayez de joindre le Général Organa et vous lui expliquez la situation. Si par la volonté de la Force j’arrive à le mettre hors d’état de nuire, je vous l’amène. »

Poe inspira profondément et continua :

« Le plan B : je nous envoie dans le soleil. »

Il se tourna vers la sénatrice.

« J’espère que vous avez une navette à laquelle vous ne tenez pas à nous prêter. »

Elle pencha la tête, ses yeux sans iris projetant sur lui une étrange curiosité.

« Dameron, énonça lentement Tsili, ces deux plans sont extrêmement risqués.

\- Si tu en as un autre, je suis preneur. Les corps armés sur cette planète sont ridiculement faibles, Kylo Ren prétend qu’il est Matt, technicien radar, et tout le monde fait semblant de le croire, BB est en train d’être peut-être réparé, je suis armé en tout et pour tout d’un couteau et de fusées de détresse et j’ai l’impression que quelqu’un découpe mon cerveau à coups de vibrolame. »

Et soudain, il comprit. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son esprit saignait ainsi et l’intensité croissante ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose.

« Coupez la communication, » intima-t-il à la sénatrice Winkelried.

Elle s’exécuta aussitôt, relayant l’ordre à son intelligence artificielle. L’hologramme de Tsili s’effaça à peine un instant avant que la porte s’ouvrît sur Kylo Ren. Malgré sa tête en charpie, Poe maintint la farce :

« Matt ! Toi aussi on t’a guidé jusqu’à la sénatrice ?

\- Exactement, mentit Kylo Ren en balayant la pièce des yeux.

\- Tu tombes à pic, j’étais justement en train de mendier pour vieille navette. »

Aux yeux de Poe, la sénatrice était clairement terrifiée par la présence du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Mais peut-être ne le voyait-il que parce qu’il partageait lui-même le sentiment. Kylo Ren, en tout cas, ne sembla pas le remarquer et elle ne perdit rien de la cadence de ses mots :

« Et j’étais sur le point de vous faire une proposition, annonça-t-elle. Votre guerre vous a laissés émaciés. Plutôt qu’y retourner, restez sur Baast. Je vous trouverais une place. Vous y vivrez en paix. »

L’offre ressemblait à un plan C. Un plan C conçu avec l’objectif prioritaire de réduire les risques pesant sur Poe Dameron. Il n’avait qu’à accepter, prétendre raccrocher sa veste, Kylo Ren pourrait alors refuser et rejoindre le Premier Ordre seul, ou rester pour garder un œil sur lui et ainsi donner à la Résistance le temps d’organiser une frappe à son encontre.

Peut-être que Kylo Ren avait cessé de manipuler la Force, ou peut-être la gratitude qu’il ressentait pour l’attention naïve mais si touchante de la sénatrice réduisait son influence ; dans tous les cas, Poe réalisa que la vibrolame avait cessé son carnage.

« Merci, dit-il avec la plus grande sincérité. C’est une proposition vraiment généreuse. Mais piloter est ma raison d’être et je ne pense pas qu’il y a une place sur Baast où je serais vraiment stimulé. C’est non pour moi. Matt ? »

Il n’attendait rien d’autre qu’une réponse négative ; Kylo Ren avait voulu la guerre, l’avait envenimée à chaque occasion, Kylo Ren vivait ses fantasmes à chaque fois que quelqu’un pliait sous le joug du Premier Ordre.

Et l’éliminer du conflit était bien plus important que la sécurité d’un seul pilote, fût-il le meilleur de la galaxie.

« Je vous remercie, répondit Kylo Ren après une pause. Mais je vais devoir refuser. Ce que je cherche ne peut être trouvé sur une planète comme la vôtre.

\- Bien, conclut la sénatrice. Alors je trouverai une navette dont nous pouvons nous passer. Juste la navette. Vous serez le seul équipage. Et le système de navigation sera très probablement daté.

\- Aucun problème, déclama Poe. Il n’y a rien que je ne puisse piloter.

\- Alors tout est réglé. Retrouvez-moi au spatioport à quarte. »

Poe étant quasiment certain d’être capable de déchiffrer une des grandes horloges analogiques qu’il avait vues plantées régulièrement dans la ville pour savoir quand était quarte exactement, il ne posa pas plus de question.

La sénatrice Winkelried les guida gracieusement jusqu’à l’entrée du palais sénatoriale, où ils prirent formellement congé. La garde en uniforme blanc ne cilla pas quand elle vit Kylo Ren. Les deux hommes traversèrent encore les jardins dans un silence pesant, pour ne faire le point qu’une fois sortis.

« Donc, si j’arrive à lire ça correctement, commença Poe avec un large mouvement de bras vers le cadran stylisé de l’autre côté de la rue, on a dix heures locales à tuer avant notre rendez-vous au spatioport. Je dois encore récupérer mon droïde à l’atelier, mais après ça je peux te rejoindre –

\- Je t’accompagne. Il n’y a aucune raison de nous séparer, » pressa Kylo Ren.

Poe grimaça intérieurement mais acquiesça sans rien perdre de son enthousiasme simulé. S’il ne pouvait pas se défaire du pseudo-sith qui lui servait de compagnon, il ferait en sorte que leur arrêt chez Ida Berberat et Ous’ soit le plus bref possible. Nul doute que l’adolescent avait rapporté à sa cheffe ce que lui-même avait expliqué à la sénatrice et donc qu’ils sussent à quoi s’en tenir, mais il n’aimait pas trahir la maigre confiance que Rahel avait placée en lui.

Il essaya encore une fois de se débarrasser de Kylo Ren sur le pas de la porte de l’atelier, mais même un « j’en ai pour deux secondes » avant d’entrer ne suffit pas à empêcher son collant compagnon de le suivre à l’intérieur.

Ida Berberat, qui s’était changée dans une combinaison bleue et avait réuni ses cheveux fous dans un chignon hasardeux, travaillait avec application sur BB-8 dans l’espace à gauche du comptoir et ne leva pas les yeux vers les visiteurs. Ous’ quant à lui délaissa son propre projet de réparation pour accueillir Poe avec un grand sourire et Kylo Ren avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sans préambule, Poe lança :

« Ce pilote veut juste dire que son droïde peut être dirigé directement vers le spatioport une fois réparé.

\- Pour laudes, annonça Ida Berberat sans détourner son regard des entrailles de BB-8. Je ne peux pas le faire avant laudes.

\- Laudes est avant quarte, juste ?

\- Oui, quatre heures avant, répondit Ous’.

\- Alors c’est nickel. Dites-lui de ne pas s’inquiéter et de me rejoindre. »

Toute à sa hâte d’éloigner Kylo Ren d’innocents connaissant son identité, Poe ne pensa pas à récupérer la bouteille d’oxygène qu’il avait laissé là plus tôt dans la nuit. Il ne réalisa que trois rues plus tard qu’il allait devoir trouver une autre arme improvisée s’il comptait mettre Kylo Ren hors-jeu par surprise.

 

Le matin vint lentement. Les deux hommes passèrent la nuit assis sur le parking du spatioport, tantôt somnolant, tantôt jouant au moulin à l’aide de cailloux et d’une grille tracée sur le sol, tantôt échangeant quelques mots sur le trou perdu qu’était Baast. Vraiment, pour ce qui était vraisemblablement la dernière nuit de sa vie, Poe s’ennuya presque. Comme il ne trouva pas de solution miracle, il en conclut que la Force l’avait – finalement – abandonné.

Puis Laudes apporta un regain d’espoir : l’arrivée de BB-8, réparé et bipant à tout va. Poe lui sauta dessus pour l’embrasser largement. A deux, peut-être pourraient-ils trouver un moyen de mettre Kylo Ren hors d’état de nuire. Les pronostics de victoire n’étaient probablement toujours pas en leur faveur, mais c’était toujours quelques pour cent de chance de plus.

Poe passa plus d’une heure à s’extasier sur son droïde et discuter avec lui des réparations faites par Ida Berberat, au grand dam de leur troisième compagnon qui, en plus de ne rien en avoir à fiche, n’appréciait pas que quiconque fît sourire, et donc éloignât du côté obscur de la Force, l’homme qu’il essayait de corrompre.

Quand il en eut définitivement par-dessus la tête, il interrompit la troisième tirade sur le soi-disant génie exceptionnel du droïde pour maugréer :

« Que feras-tu une fois que nous aurons quitté cette maudite planète ? Retourner vers ceux qui t’y ont abandonné ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, » avoua Poe.

Kylo Ren s’assit plus droit. Il allait pour calme et dignifié, mais sa réponse sortit avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme :

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Vers ceux qui t’ont abandonné ?

\- Nous leur ferions comprendre qu’ils ont eu tort. »

Le droïde bipa. Malheureusement, le binaire n’étant pas au programme du côté obscur de la Force et Kylo Ren n’en comprit pas un mot.

« C’est compliqué, dit le pilote à son astromécano. Et non, ne les contacte pas, c’est pas la peine. »

Le droïde émit une autre séquence, qui semblait plus agressive que la précédente.

« BB, je gère la situation, » argua Poe.

Nouvelle série de bips, plus dubitatifs cette fois.

« On est sortis de Coruscant oui ou non ? Oui, on en est sorti. Tiens toi prêt à toutes les situations, c’est tout. »

Encore des bips.

« Oui, comme d’habitude. »

À la grande horreur du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, ils étaient repartis pour un tour.

 

Avec quarte arriva la sénatrice Winkelried, seule, à pied, dans une robe en soie qui semblait tout aussi hors de prix que celle qu’elle avait portée la veille. Elle affectait un air détaché, à travers lequel Poe pouvait lire une vive anxiété, mais qui trompa néanmoins Kylo Ren.

Après les salutations d’usage, elle les pria de la suivre. Le petit spatioport de Baast était à des années-lumière des fourmilières démesurées auxquelles les deux hommes étaient habitués. Ici, point de files infinies, de masses courant d’un terminal à l’autre pour une connexion, de hurlements aux guichets ou de trafic illicite dans les coins mal éclairés. L’unique hall était pratiquement désert : trois employés reconnaissables à leur châle bleu bordé d’or discutaient calmement à un guichet et un homme lisait le journal à côté d’une haute malle en bois. Un panneau d’affichage annonçait trois vols en partance pour la journée, un privé – le leur, selon toute vraisemblance – et deux à destination de la planète voisine de Saamedan.

En les voyant, une employée se détourna de ses collègues pour s’adresser à sa sénatrice :

« Tout est en ordre, Ava. On a sorti la navette du hangar. Elle est à ta place habituelle.

\- Je te remercie Ankje. »

Et sans formalité autre qu’un sourire à un agent de sécurité, ils sortaient sur le tarmac. Poe se demanda s’il s’agissait un arrangement réglé à l’avance par la sénatrice ou juste une énième preuve que cette planète était trop pacifique pour son propre bien.

D’un ample mouvement de bras qui fit voler sa manche, la sénatrice Winkelried désigna un vaisseau proche. Derrière sa peinture ternie et son profil antique, l’œil expert de Poe reconnut un modèle durable et bien entretenu, profilé pour la distance et le confort plutôt que la vitesse. La sénatrice n’avait pas du bien comprendre son intention de se crasher dans leur étoile.

« Elle est munie d’une intelligence artificielle qui répond au nom d’Ute, expliquait-elle en ouvrant la rampe. Elle n’est pas toute récente et donc capable uniquement d’actions basiques. »

Une fois à bord, BB-8 se brancha sur une console pour une conversation électronique avec cette Ute. À en croire ses interjections fleuries, la sénatrice ne sous-estimait pas l’appareil. De son côté, Poe se pencha sur le poste de pilotage, tandis que Kylo Ren appréhendait l’entier de la navette depuis sa place en plein milieu.

« Lance la machine BB, » demanda le pilote.

La navette commença à vibrer doucement et le tableau de bord s’illumina. Poe passa l’instrumentation en revue, vérifia les réserves de carburant et les réponses de la direction. Puis, satisfait, il se tourna vers leur bienfaitrice :

« Merci infiniment pour votre assistance sénatrice Winkelried. Nous allons maintenant nous carapater et laisser votre planète en paix. »

 

Le moment des adieux à cette planète de seconde zone étant enfin arrivé, Kylo Ren s’essaya à un dernier tour à la réussite peu probable mais aux gains potentiels importants. L’empreinte terne et distante de la sénatrice dans la Force, marque d’un détachement du monde, rendait l’effet d’une suggestion difficile à prédire, mais il n’avait rien à perdre. De plus, la représentante d’une planète peuplée de moutons ne pouvait pas avoir un esprit si résistant.

Il se plaça devant sa victime, la toisa un instant en silence, puis lui intima avec toute la Force du maître ultime du côté obscur :

« Vous allez engager votre planète dans la guerre aux côtés du Premier Ordre. »

La sénatrice écarquilla les yeux, mais Kylo Ren n’eût pas le temps de voir si elle s’exécuterait que Poe se jetait sur lui. Il fut poussé sur quelques mètres contre une paroi de la navette avant de reprendre l’avantage et écarter l’assaillant d’un revers du bras.

Pendant que le pilote reprenait pied comme il le pouvait, Kylo Ren sortit son sabre laser de sa ceinture et l’alluma en aboyant :

« Tu savais ! Tout ça n’était qu’un bluff pour te servir de moi !

\- Oui, eh bien certains d’entre nous n’ont pas d’autres moyens de forcer quelqu’un à ne pas les tuer, » rétorqua l’insolent.

Et tout à sa fureur, Kylo Ren ne remarqua pas que le droïde avait quitté sa place à la console. Du moins pas avant de sentir la morsure d’une attaque électrique dans le creux de son genou. Il balaya la zone proche d’un coup de sabre mais la bestiole lui fila entre les jambes. Quand il releva les yeux sur les autres combattants, c’était trop tard : la fusée de détresse avait déjà été envoyée droit vers son torse et l’impact arriva avant qu’il ne pût faire appel à la Force pour s’en protéger.

 

« Ute ! cria la sénatrice. Lance le décollage, ne t’arrête pas avant d’avoir quitté l’atmosphère !

\- Bien reçu, confirma la voix désincarcérée de l’intelligence artificielle. Décollage en cours. »

Profitant que Kylo Ren se remettait de s’être pris une fusée de détresse de plein front, Poe et la sénatrice quittèrent la navette à toutes jambes, BB-8 sur leurs talons. À peine furent-ils sortis que la rampe se refermait et les réacteurs s’enflammaient.

Souffle court et panique pompant dans leurs artères, ils regardèrent transfixés le vaisseau s’élever, éloignant le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et la menace désinhibée qu’il présentait à présent.

« Combien de temps avant qu’il puisse inverser la course ? demanda Poe.

\- Il lui suffit de prendre physiquement les commandes, ahana la sénatrice. Nos IA ne peuvent pas passer outre. Mais je – je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre.

\- Non, c’est bien. »

Kylo Ren était momentanément incapable de les attaquer au sabre laser comme de les soumettre à la Force et son vaisseau n’était même pas armé. Il leur fallait juste l’empêcher d’atterrir.

« Un chasseur, est-ce que vous avez un chasseur ?

\- Non, répondit la baastaise en secouant la tête. Notre seule flotte atmosphérique est à Kratau. Mais – mais la navette sénatoriale est équipée de deux canons ioniques.

\- Navette sénatoriale c’est vendu. »

Poe aurait aimé autre chose qu’une navette de croisière équipée d’un armement symbolique, néanmoins, il n’était pas vraiment en position de faire la fine bouche. Ainsi, quand la sénatrice désigna un coucou décoré du blason de la Nouvelle République dans une halle proche, il n’attendit pas de reprendre son souffle pour se précipiter vers lui.

BB-8 le précéda et, soit que la navette sénatoriale baastaise fût équipée des mêmes protocoles de sécurité que la flotte militaire de feu la Nouvelle République, soit qu’elle n’en fût équipée d’aucun, soit qu’ils fussent si faciles à pirater, le droïde avait le vaisseau prêt à l’emploi quand Poe l’atteignit. Il sauta dans la cabine et, en deux temps trois mouvements, ils quittaient le sol.

« Ici la tour de contrôle, annonça une voix dans l’habitacle. Vous n’avez pas d’autorisation de décollage. Veuillez avorter votre départ.

\- Ici le capitaine Poe Dameron, répondit le pilote tout en manœuvrant le survol du tarmac où la silhouette de la sénatrice Winkelried n’avait pas bougé. C’est pour une urgence.

\- Aucune motion d’urgence n’a été déposée auprès du spatioport de Sennig- … Mille excuses capitaine Dameron, la motion d’urgence vient d’arriver. Bonne dance. »

Poe ne prit pas la peine de répondre. L’écran en trois-dimensions du radar affichait la navette de Kylo Ren d’un point doré. Encore dans l’atmosphère, à une altitude qui continuait de monter. Avec un peu de chance, le maître du côté obscur de la Force n’avait pas compris que physiquement prendre les commandes lui donnerait le contrôle de sa trajectoire et préférait hurler des ordres à l’intelligence artificielle.

L’image fit sourire Poe.

« Chauffe les canons BB ! lança-t-il. On arrive à distance de feu. »

Il s’installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de pilotage et activa la visée de tir. Malheureusement, les canons d’un coucou comme celui-ci n’étaient ni des plus maniables, ni des plus précis, ni des plus puissants. Des deux faisceaux ioniques, seul l’un trouva sa cible, et seulement pour endommager la calandre du vaisseau visé.

« Recharge BB. J’ajuste le tir selon le retour. »

Cependant, Poe n’eut pas l’occasion de faire feu une nouvelle fois, car le point doré disparut aussitôt du radar. Au même moment, une onde de choc secoua la navette sénatoriale, interrompant tous les systèmes électroniques. La plupart revinrent en ligne l’instant d’après sans séquelle, mais d’autres – dont le système d’armement – durent se réinitialiser.

Poe jura.

Kylo Ren venait de s’enfuir par l’hyperspace. Depuis l’atmosphère d’une planète.

 

Les dégâts s’étendaient à toute la région de Sennigrat. Le transparancier n’avait pas toujours tenu, les systèmes électroniques sensibles étaient en panique, les rues jonchées de débris. Si les citoyens lambda prenaient la chose avec une nonchalance née en grande partie de l’ignorance, s’affairant au nettoyage sans pensée pour la cause de l’événement, leurs élus étaient une autre histoire.

Réfugié dans le bureau privé de la sénatrice Winkelried, Poe pouvait entendre les voix de politiciens furieux et frénétiques à travers le mur de la salle de conférence. Ils y étaient depuis des heures. Tout en plaignant la sénatrice, le pilote ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être soulagé de ne pas être à sa place.

Quand finalement les voix se turent, alors que l’après-midi était déjà bien avancé, elle le rejoignit. Malgré son air éreinté, elle s’assit gracieusement dans un fauteuil et résuma la situation de manière très factuelle :

« L’Union exige une garantie de protection de la part de la Résistance. Le triumvirat également, mais ils semblent plus enclins à considérer l’idée que s’impliquer à vos côtés est la meilleure garantie que nous pouvons espérer. Tout le monde veut ma tête et la vôtre, capitaine Dameron. Au final, seuls deux membres de l’Union ont exprimé la possibilité de se soumettre au Premier Ordre pour éviter des représailles, ce qui est moins que ce que j’avais craint. »

Elle s’accorda un instant pour soupirer, puis s’enquit :

« Que dit la Résistance ? »

Poe repensa à sa conversation avec Leia et Tsili, bien plus courte mais certainement tout aussi intense que les embrouilles politiques du système de Waassau. Si Leia n’avait pas commenté son association de circonstance, ils s’étaient facilement mis d’accord sur le fait que les apparentes dissidences internes du Premier Ordre étaient une bonne nouvelle, la fuite de leur Suprême Leader une moins bonne. En fin de compte, sa petite aventure sur une planète perdue se soldait par un échec.

Mais cela n’était pas ce que la sénatrice voulait savoir. Cette petite planète perdue était la sienne et c’était avant tout de son sort qu’elle s’inquiétait.

« Nous ne comptons pas abandonner nos plans pour la base sur Qaahoxi, expliqua Poe. C’est la meilleure garantie de protection que nous pouvons offrir. On ne cracherait bien évidemment pas sur une participation du système, grande ou petite, mais pour ça le capitaine Tsili attendra que vous le contactiez avec les conclusions de vos dirigeants.

\- Même si les Conseils-Nations veulent bien considérer l’idée de s’impliquer, non seulement ils ne feront rien officiellement sans l’aval de Saamedan, mais nos capacités militaires sont abyssales. Si j’étais vous, je n’espérerais pas plus que quelques pilotes en mal d’action qui sauteront sur l’occasion de vivre une aventure. »

Poe éprouva un regain de respect pour les politiciens. Pas pour les deux chiffes molles de l’Union qui avaient proposé la reddition, mais pour ceux comme Avelina Winkelried et Leia Organa – s’il était possible de respecter Leia Organa plus qu’il ne le faisait déjà – qui combattaient des préjugés, des apathies et des peurs tandis qu’il était occupé à descendre des chasseurs TIE.

Il se sentit étrangement fier de cette révélation.

« Quelques pilotes sont déjà mieux que rien, » sourit Poe.

La sénatrice lui rendit un sourire flottant.

En fin de compte, si elle provoquait le recrutement d’un ou deux collègues, son aventure au milieu de nulle part ne pouvait pas être classifiée par un échec complet.


End file.
